Landon Ricketts Rides Again
| image = Image:Rdr_rides_again.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Saloon in Chuparosa | end = Diez Coronas | prereqs = none | giver = Landon Ricketts | location = Chuparosa Saloon | rewards = 75 Fame | previous = Landon Ricketts mission strand: "The Gunslinger's Tragedy" | next = Landon Ricketts mission strand: "Lucky in Love" and Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "My Sister's Keeper" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Landon tells John that Emilio Fortuna knows of an Escuella, but is not sure if it is Javier Escuella. After a brief conversation, they find that Emilio's sister, Luisa Fortuna, is being sought by Colonel Agustin Allende, during which Landon and John get into a heated argument about the paths each other have taken. John either rides with Landon in the train, or rides his own horse to Casa Madrugada, then on to El Matadero to find a butcher named Carlos who can help them. After meeting with Carlos, he leads them to the caves where Luisa is being held. After killing some two dozen men, John and Landon use dynamite to blow the door to Luisa's cell. The pair then has to escort Luisa to Diez Coronas so that Carlos can take her for medical treatment, but not before the duo takes out more members of the Mexican army. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Travel to El Matadero to meet Carlos. *Follow Carlos and enter the caves after Carlos distracts the guards. *Fight his way to Luisa Fortuna's cell. *Help Ricketts get Luisa to safety. Mission Details After Carlos leads the two guards away, enter the cave and kill everyone you see, making your way back to Luisa's cell. Once there, you will have to defend Ricketts while he sets a dynamite charge on the door. There will be two pairs of guards before the cutscene showing Ricketts laying the dynamite. You must then defend Ricketts as he carries Luisa's unconscious body out of the cave. There are some half-dozen guards you'll have to wade through. When you reach the cave entrance, Carlos has left you some horses and you and Ricketts will ride out of the canyon. Along the path more goons will appear that you'll have to deal with. At the end of the short trail, you will be met by Carlos on horseback and a cutscene will play, ending the mission. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Landon Ricketts *Kills Landon's horse *Assaults or kills Carlos *Kills Luisa *Kills the horses Carlos left outside the cave *Breaks the law *Kills a dog *Commits vandalism *Assaults or kills townsfolk *Dies Mission Complete Unlockables * Luisa Fortuna mission strand Notes * At the beginning of the mission, you are given a choice between taking the train or riding to the location. If you start on your mount and jump on the train part way through Ricketts will make a comment like: "Damn, when you change your mind, you really change your mind", or "So much for my relaxing train ride. Did you really miss me that much?" * It is best to do this mission quickly, as Ricketts will display bugged behavior in the cave. Attempting to disarm or hogtie enemies will exacerbate the problem. If Ricketts freezes, your only option will be to restart the mission (either by reloading or suicide). * If there are too many bodies in the area where Ricketts puts the explosive near the door in the back portion of the cave, Ricketts may cause the bodies to flail about wildly which, in turn, says you assaulted him, thus making you fail. * You can get away with killing the soldiers before Carlos distracts them, but then they will turn hostile. Category:Redemption Missions